Titanus Sedna
Codename:Titanus Sedna kaiju category:Ancient northern predator Animal classification:cetacean-like Spinosaurus daikaiju nature: Biocryothalassic behavior: protector gender:female length: 315m height:130 m (sail included),60m without sail weight: 50 000 tons Location:Monarch Outpost #19, Bay of Fundy,Canada Name Origin:Sedna was codenamed by Monarch after the Inuit goddess of the sea and mother of all sea animals. Appearance:Sedna is an albino Spinosaurus,a large aquatic theropod dinosaur from the early cretaceous period with a notable dorsal sail.She is the one of the largest titans of the monsterverse.She has a mix between reptilian,mammalian,amphibian and fish-like features.She processes numerous features present in arctic cetaceans such as her long tail fluke similar to a beluga(Delphinapterus leucas),her orca(Orcinus orca) like patterns and a horn resembling the tusk of a narwhal(Monodon monoceros).She can be both bipedal or quadrepedal if she wants,her quadrepedal stance is similar to a river otter(Lontra canadensis).She pocesses both gills and lungs and she has a blowhole.Her gills are on the side of ribs and looks like those of a shark.She also has axolotl(Ambystoma mexicanum).Her most striking feature is her bioluminescent dorsal fins similar to the spinosaurus or a blue marlin(Makaira sp.), with colorful changing bioluminecent patterns ressembling aurora borealis. She uses her sails to absorb solar radiation and shoot powerful aurora beams.Her skin is soft just like a dolphin.She has a coral reef growing on her back. Biography:Millions of years before,she entered dormancy when all radiation disappeared from the earth's surface. At some point in ancient history,she was worshiped as a goddess by the local populations She was very recently found dormant by Monarch,who built an outpost around her, at the Bay of Fundy. In 2019,she was awakened by King Ghidorah's call,she went hunting in a pack with the other titans.When the ORCA calls all the titans to Boston,she didn't arrive in time to see Godzilla kill Ghidorah and become king of the monsters. After the events of Godzilla KOTM,she became one of Godzilla's closest allies. Powers and Abilities: Amphibious:She can survive both on land and underwater because she has both gills and lungs,however her gills are her weak spot. Combat:She has top tier strength and durability as she can flip over aircraft carriers with zero effort and crush an akula-class submarine with ease.She is immune to all military weaponry,unless aimed at her gills,which will make her slightly annoyed.She fight with her 10m long claws and her long tail and she is lighter than most titans despite her size making her very fast and agile. Ice breath:she can freeze water in her mouth and shoot powerful ice rays that incapacitate enemies and can freeze large surfaces. Aurora Beam:She is able to channel solar radiation and store it in her fins similar to how plants use photosynthesis.The she can unleash powerful energy blasts that look exactly to the aurora borealis from her fins or project a concentrated beam from her horn.She can also crate an aurora shield to protect her from attacks.Her aurora attacks have a side effect of creating EMPs just like the MUTOs. Aquatic telepathy:She has the ability to communicate and command small sea creatures like sharks and whales.Her excess radiation make them stronger than normal Category:Japanese Kaijus Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaur Category:Titan kaiju Category:Goddess Category:Lost children of the great dragon Category:Guardians Category:Atlantis Category:Marine reptiles Category:Atlantean